


A Safe Place

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Jackson comes home from a bar very different.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 36





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sexual assault

" _Why?_ " Jackson thought as he struggled to unlock the front door of his apartment. He just wanted to shower, then lay down in the arms of the man who loved him. He unlocked the door and ran to his bedroom. Namjoon was there on his computer.

"Jackson, welcome home," He turned to his husband, seeing him bruised and battered, struggling to stand. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Should I get a first aid kit?"

"No," Jackson sobbed, "I just want to shower." Jackson hugged Namjoon like he was just about to lose him. "I'll tell you what happened when I'm done."

"I'll get the shower ready for you." Namjoonn hugged him back. "Go lie down and get some rest." Namjoon kissed him causing Jackson to slightly panic. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so, so, so much." Jackson continued to hug him while sobbing. Namjoon had to help him to bed. Namjoon stroked his cheek, wiping some tears away. Namjoon placed a blanket over him and went to the connected bathroom and turned on the shower. He went back to get his husband's pajamas. Jackson was in a ball crying in soft whimpers.

"Jackson," Namjoon softly touched his beloved's shoulder. The sudden touch made Jackson jump in a panic. Once he realized what had happened he hugged Namjoon to apologize. "Your shower is ready, I'll be here to talk when you get out."

"I'll be quick," Jackson promised as he walked into the bathroom. Locking the door, he searched for bravery so he could undress and shower. Jackson showered for two hours. When he got out Namjoon was sitting on the bed with worry plain on his face. Jackson collapsed into his arms.

"Are you ready to talk?" Namjoon stroked Jackson's hair while he sobbed into his chest.

"I... I was at the bar and this guy bought me a drink. I told him I had a husband but he insisted I at least drink to be nice, so I did. Then I started to blackout and..." Jackson's eyes went wide and he couldn't speak through the sobs. Namjoon continued to hug him, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Jackson went back to speaking. "When I woke up, he was... doing things to me." Jackson's voice was hollow but he wasn't crying. His eyes were glassy and he stared at nothing. "It was painful and disgusting."

"You're safe now. I promise I'll never hurt you." Namjoon whispered while rubbing Jackson's back. "Have you called the police?"

"They... They..." Jackson's breathing got heavy and he turned to anger. "They said men can't be-"

"They're wrong." Namjoon "If you didn't want this and he did it anyway, he's guilty. It doesn't matter who you are."

Jackson nodded, "I'm tired, can we go to sleep?" They laid next to each other but neither went to sleep. The room was dead silent, until Jackson spoke up, "Umm, do you think I did something to draw his attention to me?"

"No," Namjoon promised.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked, "There were a lot of people in the bar, he could have picked anyone. Maybe I-"

"Jackson, you can't blame yourself." Namjoon wanted to hug him but needed to keep him comfortable. "You could be pole dancing and half-naked, or trying to blend into the background and dressed head to toe, and neither would justify this." 

Jackson laid on Namjoon's chest, "I love you." He fell asleep with a painful look on his face. Namjoon stared at him for a bit, kissed his forehead, and fell asleep as well.

The next day Jackson, woke up early, Namjoon was still asleep. Jackson didn't want to move, he felt so comfortable in his arms. He was loved by the man holding him. Jackson laid there until Namjoon woke up.

Namjoon blinked himself awake. "Jackson, are you feeling better?" Jackson thought about it for a bit, then shook his head. "I know, it will take time to recover."

"How long will it take to recover?" Jackson was starting to cry again.

"However long it takes. Come on, let's eat breakfast." Namjoon wiped his husband's eyes and they got out of bed. Breakfast was quiet and Jackson didn't eat much. After breakfast, the couple lounged in the living room. Jackson laid his head in Namjoon's lap looking at him with admiration.

"I love you, Namjoon." Jackson stroked the side of Namjoon's head. "I really, really love you."

"I love you too." Namjoon started to play with Jackson's hair. "You keep saying that, is something wrong?"

"I..." Jackson struggled to find the words. "I just want you to hear it and tell me you love me."

"Well then, I love you." Namjoon continued to play with his hair, "I love you." Jackson smiled, sat up, and hugged Namjoon. "I love you."

In two months Jackson was ready to try having sex again. Namjoon made several promises to stop in Jackson showed even the slightest hesitation. They started with oral sex with Jackson sucking Namjoon. It was going well until he climaxed. Namjoon came inside Jackson's mouth, which caused Jackson to go pale and he spat it on the carpet. He stared at the mess with an empty stare.

"Jackson, Are you okay?" Namjoon started to comfort him. He put a pillow over the mess to hide it from Jackson.

"I'm sorry, I just got scared." Jackson hugged him. "I want to do this with you, but I just can't. I'm sorry." 

"I know, I know." Namjoon rubbed his back, "This takes time, you were brave to try." Jackson placed his head on Namjoon's chest. "Do you want to try anything?"

"Can we go to sleep?" Jackson asked, "I'm not in the mood for anything." Namjoon nodded and went to bed, Jackson once again laid on top of him. He always felt comfortable like this, in his arms.

"Can I hug you?" Namjoon asked. Jackson nodded and Namjoon wrapped him in a hug. "I promise, you'll feel better in time." Namjoon cuddled him until Jackson fell asleep. "I love you."


End file.
